


Honey, he is not you brother

by Soulxphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/pseuds/Soulxphantom
Summary: Keith is crying because he can not marry his brother [Drabble] [Sheith][5 years old Keith ]





	Honey, he is not you brother

Being a single mother is not easy for Krolia, she cannot devote much time to her little Keith because of her work. Fortunately, she receives help from her 12-year-old neighbor, little Takashi Shirogane, who at a young age is a responsible boy who gets along well with Keith and is always on the lookout for what he needs.

Shiro does her the favor of taking Keith to kindergarten every morning before going to school. As a reward, Krolia spends her weekend for both children and prepares cake or a special dessert. Shiro is happy to share moments with them as if he were part of the family, reaching the point that Keith ends up calling him brother… Until one afternoon when it was time to change perspective.

Krolia goes to kindergarten as usual for her after leaving work, and unexpectedly finds Miss Romelle annoyed, because Keith has been crying for a couple of hours, as if he were an unlimited source of tears. Now it is up to Krolia to find out what was happening with her son.

_"What's up darling?"_ Krolia comes straight to hug her little one, sighs quietly and gives him a couple of pats on the head. Keith only directs his gaze to her and makes a pout without being able to control his tears, after his mother begins to clean them, makes an effort to stop crying, but the pot returns.

_“Miss... Miss Romelle said that ... She said that I ... I can’t marry Shiro because he is my brother.”_ Keith says, pursing his trembling lips to release his tears more strongly.

_“Oh, honey.”_ Krolia smiles sweetly. _“Shiro is not your real brother, so you can marry him”_

_"Really?"_ Keith stops crying to look directly at her.

_“Yes, but for that you have to be a good boy and wait to grow up”_

_"Shiro will be my wife?"_ He smiles, his eyes begin to flash with excitement.

_“The most beautiful wife you can get.”_ The woman starts playing with the child's nose, watching him calmly _“Or handsome husband ...”_

From that day Keith stops calling him "brother" and changes it to "Shiro", a name that he often pronounces with great longing for his infantile desires, desires that prevail year after year, and are not erased even in the most rebel part of his adolescence, much less in his adulthood.

It is not a surprise that one day Keith sits in front of Krolia embarrassed, takes Shiro by the hand and gives the news that they are going to get married. Krolia's only question is if she's going to see Shiro in a dress like Keith drew when he was five years old.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Sheith short story, sorry if I have spelling mistakes, I am not an English speaker and I am practicing the language :'D


End file.
